Second Chances
by Got2LoveFandoms
Summary: After almost a decade, Fabian and Nina unexpectedly reunite at Patricia and Eddie's wedding. HOA Secret Santa for Smiley612. Enjoy it, and Merry Christmas!


**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Hope all have a wonderful one this year. This is a secret Santa gift for Smiley612, who requested that Fabina reunite at Eddie and Patricia's wedding. This is also for all Fabina lovers out there, so enjoy!**

**This is also a continuation of the Anubis Wedding Diaries series that I've been doing! The events are all sequential and related, so if you want to read the others that I have posted they might give you a better understanding of what's going on :) The other couples included in this story are Peddie, Jeroy, Walfie and Mickber. **

* * *

><p>The cool London breeze brushed against Fabian Rutter's face as he entered the large cathedral on his best friend Eddie Miller's wedding day. As Eddie's best man, he was required at the cathedral earlier with the groom and his family, all suited up in a black tuxedo and a dark red bow tie. Eddie was nervously fiddling with the black cufflinks on his suit, while Eddie's parents were talking to the minister behind them. Fabian shook his head at his best friend and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Eddie, would you relax? It's going to be fine. She'll be here" Fabian said reassuringly. Eddie took a deep breath and gave him a grateful smile. Behind them, the wedding guests were beginning to fill the seats. Jerome and a pregnant Joy Clarke entered with their 2 year old daughter, to which Eddie and Fabian waved hello. Some of Eddie's old friends from America where there, as well as both his and Patricia's families. Alfie and Willow Lewis, who was also pregnant, arrived a little later. Fabian looked around at all the guests, and just as the cathedral was filling up, he noticed someone slip in at the back who he had not seen for a very long time.

The first thing he noticed was that she had cut her hair to shoulder length. It was also straightened and a little darker than what it used to be. He also thought that her royal blue cocktail dress complimented her light olive skin tone nicely. She lifted her eyes, and they locked with his own for a brief moment before looking away at the speed of lightning. Fabian couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Eddie?"

"Yeah?"

"It would have been nice of you to warn me that Nina Martin was going to be here!" Fabian said to his friend, still in a state of disbelief.

"Oh, I guess I… forgot? Sorry dude, had other things on my mind. You'll survive" Eddie explained and patted Fabian's shoulder, just as he had done earlier. Fabian rolled his eyes and looked back to the spot where Nina had been standing, but he was disappointed to find that she had moved and he had lost sight of her. Fabian didn't have much time to look for her though as the wedding march began, and the large church doors opened to reveal the bridal party.

The flower girl and ring bearer, both Eddie's cousins, walked in first followed by Piper Williamson; Patricia's twin sister and maid of honour. In walked Patricia, her hair curled Hollywood-style and her hand clutching a bouquet of dark red and purple roses. Fabian watched Eddie's face light up at the sight of the bride. As Patricia was walking down the aisle, Fabian spotted Nina again, who was sitting with ex-Anubis housemates Amber Millington and Mick Campbell. The wedding ceremony began, and all Fabian could think about was how the girl who had walked out of his life nine years ago had just walked back in unannounced, and he certainly was not prepared for it.

Fabian only just snapped his attention back to the ceremony when Eddie and Patricia sealed the deal with a loving kiss, and he put his hands together to see his two friends united as one. The guests congratulated the happy couple and after they had left, Fabian signed his name on the marriage certificate as a witness. Walking out of the church, Fabian craned his neck to look for the girl who kept disappearing on him. He found her standing at the edge of the car park, speaking to Jerome and Joy. Fabian began to walk over to them before a hand pulled on his arm.

"Bro, we're going to the gardens to take pictures. Come on" Eddie explained and pulled Fabian to where the limousines were waiting at the front. Fabian sighed and decided that he would catch up with everyone later on at the reception. He walked to the limousine that he would be sharing with Piper and got in, ready for the events still to come.

* * *

><p>The reception hall, overlooking the river, had black tables which were decorated with dark purple and red ornaments and flowers. Fabian took sip of champagne, looking around the small waiting room where the bridal party had gathered before entering the reception. They were waiting for all the guests to take their seats in the hall before making their entrance. Fabian's thoughts drifted to Nina, in her blue dress that accentuated her curves just nicely. He speculated where she would be sitting, so he could catch up with her later. Would she even remember him? She had to. She couldn't forget all those memories that they shared for two years, the strong bond they had developed before she left without word.<p>

A staff member knocked on the door to alert them that the guests had all arrived and it was time for the reception to begin. The bridal party made their way out to the foyer and lined up in order outside the door to the reception room. They heard the MC welcome the guests, and then he introduced the flower girl and ring bearer who walked out first. The MC then introduced the bridesmaid and best man, so Fabian and Piper walked out into the reception to an up-beat song. Fabian did a quick scan of the room to find Nina, but there were faces everywhere. He walked up to the high table and stood behind his seat as Eddie and Patricia were entering the room.

The bride and groom danced their way to a small table at the end of the dance floor, which held an elegant, three-tiered wedding cake that was decorated with black lace fondant. They took hold of the large knife on the table with smiles on their faces, and they cut the cake while the photographers went crazy with snapping pictures. Patricia took a bit of frosting from the knife and swiped it across Eddie's cheek. Eddie looked at her with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes, before he took 3 fingers full of frosting and smeared it across Patricia's forehead. The guests who knew the couple well groaned in annoyance, as they all knew where this was going.

Eddie and Patricia had handfuls of cake each and were throwing it at each other while laughing their heads off. Amber Millington, a good friend of the couple's, watched in horror as the beautiful cake got destroyed in seconds and Patricia's simple dress was covered in chocolate mud. Joy rolled her eyes and watched her best friend having fun, thankful that she had remembered to order a backup cake in case this happened. The guests were filming the cake fight with their phones as Eddie and Patricia continued to cover each other with chocolate wedding cake.

"Okay, that's enough you two" Piper called before they could do further damage to their outfits. She dragged Patricia off to the bathroom and signalled for the reception staff to begin cleaning up. Eddie also walked off to the bathroom to clean himself up. Fabian shook his head and chuckled at his friends' antics. He looked to the left, and finally saw Nina sitting with Amber, Mick, Jerome and Joy; all were laughing their heads off at what had just happened. Fabian thought Nina's smile lit up the whole room. He wanted it to be for him and him only.

* * *

><p>An hour later, after Patricia and Eddie had been cleaned up, the entrée and main had been served and the speeches had been done, the bride and groom took to the dance floor to share their first dance together as a married couple. The bridal party and parents of the couple were invited to the floor next, where Fabian was obligated to dance with Piper for the first song. While they were dancing, Fabian caught sight of Nina smiling at the bride and groom from her table. Jerome and Joy were dancing, as well as Alfie and Willow, and Mick and Amber. Mara and KT were sitting together and chatting while the dance floor was filled with couples dancing.<p>

"Look" Piper nodded her head behind Fabian's shoulder. Fabian turned his head, and was amused at the sight of Patricia dancing with Eric Sweet, Eddie's father. Piper and Fabian grinned at Patricia dancing with the principal of her old school. The song ended, and Fabian broke away from Piper to go back to his table for a drink.

As the modern dance music came on, couples went back to their seats and the young singles came on to the dance floor. Fabian got up and walked over to table 4, where Jerome, Joy, Mick, Amber and Nina were sitting.

"Hey everyone!" Fabian said cheerily, deciding to address everyone before trying to talk to Nina alone. Nina looked up at him curiously, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Fabian!" Jerome exclaimed and shook his hand. Mick did the same, and Fabian gave Amber and Joy a hug each. The group made small talk for a while, and Amber noticed that the whole time Fabian and Nina were eyeing each other in a not-so-subtle way.

"Come on Mick, let's go dance" Amber took her fiancé's hand and pulled him to the dance floor, giving Joy and Jerome a pointed look as she got up. Joy seemed to get the message as she noticed Fabian and Nina awkwardly stealing glances at each other.

"Jerome, let's go talk to KT and Mara. We'll catch up with you later Fabian" Joy suggested and nudged her husband's arm. Jerome looked confused for a second, before realising what Joy meant and he quickly followed her to another table, leaving Fabian and Nina alone.

"Hey" Fabian smiled and slid into the empty seat next to her.

"Hey" Nina replied, not sure what else to say.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Fabian commented.

"Yeah, a decade… look, I'm sorry. I really wanted to come back, but my gran got ill and –"

"Nina! It's okay, I understand. How is your gran by the way?" Fabian interjected, not asking for apologies.

"Oh… she um, she passed away a few months after Jerome and Joy's wedding. She was really sick" Nina replied, looking down at the table sadly.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. She was a lovely lady" Fabian said quietly, shocked at the news.

"She was my only family. Anyway, we're at a wedding, let's talk about lighter subjects. What did you study at university? What are you doing now?" Nina asked, eager to catch up on all the years she had missed. Fabian proceeded to tell her about how he had studied History at Oxford University, and was now working as a researcher and tour guide at the British Museum. Nina responded by telling him that she had studied journalism at Yale, and now worked for one of the best historical magazines in the USA. They both were enthusiastic in learning about each other's lives, and they felt as if they were 16 and best friends again.

"So, did you… date many people?" Nina asked curiously.

"Uh, I dated Mara at the end of high school, but that was more of a summer fling. Then I dated a couple of girls, but I'm single at the moment. What about you?" Fabian answered cautiously, unsure of what kind of answer she was expecting. Nina nodded before replying.

"Yeah, I dated a few guys, but I am also single at the moment" she said. Fabian smiled and they locked eyes for the billionth time that night, old feelings rushing back with every minute more that they spent together. They had both become more confident and they had matured, but deep down they were still those shy teenagers who were too scared to make the first move.

"Hey, you want to dance?" Nina suggested, not having stepped a foot on the dance floor yet. Fabian nodded and got up, holding out his hand for her to take. Nina placed her hand in his and they made their way to the dance floor. An upbeat dance song was playing, so they began to groove independently next to each other. Fabian took Nina's hand and spun her around, which resulted in both of them laughing just like old times. Fabian looked around and saw Eddie watching him as he took a sip of his wine glass. As soon as they made eye contact, Eddie nodded in approval at Fabian, who just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Nina.

Just then, a slower, more romantic song came on. Nina was about to walk back to her seat, when Fabian pulled her back to him.

"Just one dance?" Fabian asked with a smile. Nina took a deep breath and nodded.

"Sure, why not?" Nina smiled and placed her hands on Fabian's shoulders. They swayed and twirled to the music, passing Mick and Amber along the way, who grinned at them. Fabian and Nina gazed into each other's eyes, unsure of what their next step should be. Would they become a couple again? Was it too soon? They still had a lot of catching up to do.

All too soon, the song finished and Nina pulled away. She smiled awkwardly at Fabian before making her way back to her table for a drink. Fabian realised that she wanted to be alone, so he went over to find Alfie and Willow and chat to them. Nina rested for a while, thinking over what had happened over the past 2 hours she spent with Fabian. Could she really jump back into a relationship with him again, or should they just stay friends? She wasn't sure.

The night came to end, and the bride and groom made their grand exit, saying goodbye to all their guests before exiting the reception and stepping into a limousine to their hotel. Fabian quickly made his way over to Nina before she could leave.

"Nina! I, uh… I just wanted to say that it was good to see you again tonight and catch up. I had a great time" Fabian grinned.

"Thanks, I had a great time too" Nina smiled back, genuinely happy that they got to spend time together.

"I was thinking that maybe we could catch up for a coffee before you go back to America. Maybe I could show you around the museum?" Fabian suggested, not wanting to lose her again so quickly. Nina looked at him with interest and made a decision.

"You know what? I'd like that" Nina replied and touched Fabian's shoulder affectionately. They shared a look, before Nina walked away, content to be reunited with an old friend and wondering where this journey would take her next.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go! I hope you enjoyed your gift Smiley612, I had a lot of fun writing it. The next instalment will indeed be Fabina's wedding, which should be up by the end of January. **

**Merry Christmas and a happy new year everyone! Best wishes to you all :)**

**This will also be the last story I post under the name Got2LiveItBigTime, because in 2015 I will be changing it to Got2LoveFandoms to better suit what I write about.**

**Please leave a review to let me know what you thought! I'm going to read all the other Secret Santa stories after Christmas :)**

**-Got2LiveItBigTime**


End file.
